


Absolute Devotion

by shinysylver



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Gen, M/M, Mind Control, World Domination, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>With just one touch of his staff they were his in body and soul, bound to worship him like the god he was. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> **Kink_Bingo 2012: Hypnosis/ Mind Control**.

Loki glanced away from his book to the man lying prostrate at his feet. The man was exquisite, his long blond hair cascading over his bare, muscular back. He’d ordered the man to keep his face turned away, making it easier for Loki to imagine what it would be like to have his brother at his feet instead of a Midgardian construction worker.

This particular human was one of his favorites. He was skilled with his mouth and when his head was buried in Loki’s lap, he could easily mistake him for Thor. It wasn’t about the sex, though, not really. Loki was perfectly capable of finding sexual partners without resorting to mind control, and the last thing he wanted was to sleep with his brother. But the idea of Thor on his knees eagerly degrading himself to please Loki made him hard.

“That’s enough,” Loki said. He wasn’t in the mood to pretend tonight, so he dismissed the glassy eyed man with casual flip of his hand. “You did well.”

“Yes, my lord,” the man replied, his face glowing with joy at the compliment. He stood and backed out of the room, keeping his eyes on the floor respectfully just the way Loki liked it.

He didn’t have much use for humans; they were beneath him in every way, so he enjoyed seeing them grovel at his feet, begging to please him. It was exactly where they belonged. Most nights the groveling was enough and he sent them away sore from hours spent kneeling, wondering what they had done wrong that he hadn’t let them pleasure him. In truth he enjoyed the groveling better than the sex, but how could he deny them the chance prove their devotion? Sex was such a base act—dirty, messy, and over way too soon—but the control, the worship, that was a heady drug whose pleasure lasted far longer.

What else were these humans good for, anyway? With just one touch of his staff they were his in body and soul, bound to worship him like the god he was. No questions asked, no thoughts that he didn’t allow; they were his absolutely. This was the way it had been in the past and the way it should be again. Everyone in their rightful place.

Ideally they would have bowed to him of their own free will, but freedom was such an overrated thing. All creatures sought freedom without realizing that true freedom was a lie. Life was full of shackles; these petty creatures might escape some of them, but not all. In the end, striving for freedom just left them miserable _and_ chained. Wasn’t it was better for them to submit fully and be content than to live life always wanting what they couldn't have?

Loki wasn’t a cruel master; there were many who would be worse, and he deserved this. The throne was his birthright. Midgard was a pale substitute for Asgard, but it was a start. Someday soon, he would take the staff to Asgard and Thor would bow before him, welcoming him as king--the way it should be, with no need to pretend.


End file.
